Challenging Roads
by Rosel
Summary: Bonnie is kidnapped by Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan and starts to have mixed feelings about all three while Damon, Jeremy, and Katherine try to save her. Klonnie, Stebeka, Klefan bromance,Bekah sismance,and Janna, Starts in 3x3.
1. Chapter 1

** Challenging Roads**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries if I did Bonnie would get a lot more story than she's getting on the show.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my favorite sister KJ-Vampire-RBB's she's the one who got me back interested in VD FF. She really helped me brainstorm with this one. You should check out her fic Peaceful Distruction. And check are fic we did together out There's Something About Bonnie. I also like to thank Rockerchick08 who had started the Klonnie mission trying to get more Klonnie fic on this site. I only started this because I agreed that there needed as much Klonnie as possible. But then I realized there were other relationships that I wanted to see more of too and bummed it didn't happen so it's not just Klonnie, it is also Stebekah, and Klefan bromance. **

**Spoilers: Up to 3.3. It starts at the end changing up in it a bit. **

Stefan looked at this girl who did looked so familiar to him but it was like she was a cloud of a memory he didn't have. She was beautiful ere blond wavy hair flowed complementing her slinky dress from the twenties. Then Klaus looked Stefan deep within his eyes and said, "Remember."

Then suddenly he had flashes of this beautiful girl. He remembered kissing her, dancing with her, maiming victims together. He remembered her. He was filled with the memory of her. He remembered her feel, her touch, her smell, her everything.

He walked towards her and grabbed her with one stroke of a passionate kiss.

After she gasped for breath she smiled showing her fangs, "Miss me, dear?"

"I wish I got the chance. Your dear brother compelled me to forget." Stefan said keeping his hands firmly on her hips.

"Did he now?" Rebekah said as she turned to Klaus.

"Sorry, sis I did it for your own good." Klaus said.

"Nick? That is always your excuse for your betrayal of all of our siblings. Why should I believe you?" Rebekah spat out.

"It is the truth sister, besides I did bring him back. You got what you wanted so I was wondering if you could help me and contact the Original Witch." Klaus said.

She pulled down on her empty neck and said, "My necklace! Where is my Necklace?"

Stefan looked at her neck and clung to his memories and remembered her necklace. He always was fascinated with it and after Rebekah and Klaus left he found it and kept it and gave it to Elena. Rebekah was clearly upset and he did want to appease her and calm her and make her happy but then he did think about Elena and how much danger that could put her in.

Then Klaus said, "We'll talk to the witch and see if we can locate it."

"You better!" Rebekah said looking to throw a temper tantrum.

Then Stefan held her from behind touching her waste and said in her ear, "In the meantime, I think we should get some time to catch up."

He then started to softly kiss her neck.

Rebekah smiled and said, "I could use some catching up."

Then Stefan spun her around to face him and they began to make out some more.

Klaus said loudly, "I'll just go talk to the witch myself. Don't mind me!"

He left the room smiling happy that his sister was happy.

Bonnie sat at the café looking at her uneaten food. Jeremy had just informed her that he had been literally seeing his two dead vampire ex-girlfriends. They technically weren't even his ex-girlfriends since they technically never broke up. They both died while they were with him. So that like made her the other woman, technically. OK so dying does make them automatically broken up. She probably could eventually deal with that. It's weird but it's her life. The problem was Jeremy knew about this for three months. Three months! Granted she was gone for a lot of that but they kept in touch. They talked on the phone, they text, and Skype, and he never mentioned it once. She remembered a couple of times he seemed distracted and he dismissed it and said he just missed her. She was pissed off about the whole thing.

She had Elena's necklace in her hand. It was acting up. She could tell that something magical was going on with it. She thought doing some magic and helping Elena on her quest to get Stefan back would help.

Elena came to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry I still haven't figured what was going on with your necklace. I've been a little preoccupied." Bonnie said holding onto the necklace.

"Oh. That is OK. I'll just take it back. I'll figure it out on my own."

"No. Elena I want to figure it out I just need more time and I really need this distraction from Jeremy." Bonnie said.

"Jeremy? Why should anything the little boy does concern you?"

"Uh, he is my boyfriend, for now." Bonnie said.

Elena said, "Right of course, so what did my brother do?"

"Possibly hook up with his two dead ex-girlfriends."

"Really?"

"Not really. He's just seeing their ghosts. It's just weird. It's like I'm the other woman."

"Hardly, Bonnie they're ghosts, but you are right about not moping you are a strong power witch you don't need the little boy."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow suspicious.

"He's your brother."

"I know, but he is my _liittle_ brother. I think you can do better."

"Um, thanks. I better go and deal with Jeremy."

"You do that, meanwhile can you hand the necklace over? My neck feels empty without it." Elena said touching her neck.

Bonnie looked at the necklace and then at Elena having a bad feeling. She slowly and carefully handed it to Elena making sure she touched Elena's hand as she did she felt the feeling of pure death and dread flow through her.

She stared at her fiercely ready to aneurism her but Katherine super sped them out of sight attacking her and bit her causing Bonnie to pass out.

Katherine sighed and said, "Well, this will have to do."

Bonnie woke up finding herself in the car with Elena driving feeling the fuzziness that comes with first being awake and not knowing where you are.

"Elena what's going on?" Bonnie asked groggily.

"Oh, I just thought with the whole Jeremy debacle you could use a girl power road trip." She said raising her fist in an overdramatic jester.

Then everything came back to her.

She sat up with a jolt and felt her neck, "Katherine."

"Yeah, I figured the old Elena guise thing wouldn't last long. It usually does work. I mean I'm usually really great being all doey eyed and innocent but man, how can I fake not seeing how pathetic it is to get all bent out of shape over a little boy. Pathetic."

"Pathetic? You got to be kidding me? You're the one who was trying to force Stefan to be with you by threatening to kill people. If that's not pathetic I don't know what is. Crazy psychopath vampire!"

"I've been called worse." Katherine said with smirk.

Bonnie continued to touch her neck that completely healed.

"Didn't you bite me?"

"Yep! I gave my blood to heal you. You're welcome!" Katherine said with a smile.

"You bit me!"

"I healed you. I could have just killed you. You should be grateful!"

"Uh! Take me home!"

Bonnie was about to use her power on Katherine when Katherine said," Not so fast. I don't want to bite you again. Just hear me out."

"Why should I? You tried to kill me. You tried to kill my friends. You had my ancestor killed! Why would I even trust you?"

"I'm not asking for your trust, just a temporary alliance."

"You have a funny way of asking."

"Not my plan. I had to improvise."

"This is about the necklace. What do you want with it? Why was it acting up?"

"A witch cast a tracking spell on it."

"A witch?"

"A witch working with Klaus."

"Of course."

"Look, I know you're a loyal friend to Elena. You want Stefan back out of Klaus's control. Don't you?"

"I do but…"

"If we perform a little ritual we can contact the original witch and find out how to kill Klaus and Stefan can be free and clear."

"What is in it for you?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan will be free and clear." Katherine said not looking at Bonnie.

"Wow! You really do love him don't you?" Bonnie asked truly shocked.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Katherine asked short.

Bonnie examined Katherine's face for a bit. Making deals with vampires never really ended well for her but it was one step closer to kill Klaus. Killing Klaus is what she wanted plus she wanted a distraction away from thinking about Jeremy and how he betrayed her trust.

Bonnie said, "Deal. Don't make me regret it or I will kill you."

Katherine simply laughed and said, "Bonnie I think this can be a beginning of a beautiful frienemy-ship."

"I think you should convince you're brother for us to stay here. It is where it all started. It's populated, even more populated then it was in the twenties, plenty of options for food." Stefan said while Rebekah was lying in his arms covered with nothing but a white sheet.

Rebekah smiled, "Sounds good to me, we can come back right after I get my necklace."

"It's just a piece of jewelry. Do you really need it?" Stefan asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"It was my mothers."

"You're mother?" He asked turning her around so she was facing him.

"Yes, my mother. She trusted me with it, so if I ever needed her she would always be with me. Even after she died I could always contact her."

"Your mother was the original witch?"

"Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, I just like discovering more about you. You're full of surprises."

"I still do have a few." Rebekah said her eyes full of mischief as she then pulled him in a kiss full of fun and excitement.

Then suddenly the door opened and Klaus came through it.

Stefan and Rebekah pulled apart and Rebekah yelled appalled, "Nick! Could you not knock?"

"Sorry sister, put your clothes on. I found it."

"The necklace? Already?" Stefan said jumping up a bit.

"Do not look so worried Stefan it isn't in Mystic Falls, well not anymore. It was there a witch was messing with it, blocking it; our witch got the location for a split second. The necklace is now on the move."

Rebekah turned to Stefan, "Why would you be worried?"

Klaus laughed a little, smiling a devilish smile and folding his arms he said, "Oh do tell her Stefan."

"Fine." Stefan said glaring at Klaus a bit and he continued, "My ex girlfriend ."

Anger flared in Rebekah's eyes.

"I gave your necklace to her."

"You what?" Rebekah asked fuming.

"Hey, in my defense I didn't know it was your necklace at the time because your brother compelled me to forget. I always had this feeling that there was something special about it. Now I know why."

Rebekah's angry face completely went away and then she said, "So this ex-girlfriend. Is she history?"

"Completely." Stefan said.

Rebekah smiled and then Klaus clapped his hands together, "Wow, Stefan you are the only man, vampire or otherwise, who could get away with that. Bravo. No matter, get dressed both of you. We have the location. We better get going."

Katherine parked in the middle of an abandoned parking lot and said, "This should do it. I brought you your Grimore."

Then Katherine took a bag from her back seat with Bonnie's Grimore.

"Okay, Bon-Bon, get on with it. Contact the original witch."

Bonnie grabbed her Grimore annoyed and said, "Just like that. You expect me to snap my fingers and say yo original witch tell me how to kill Klaus. Pretty please."

"I am sure you will think of something. "

"I'm sure I will." Bonnie said frustrated and then she grabbed her Grimore from Katherine and grabbed Elena's necklace as well.

She rummaged through a few pages for a while and then she looked up and said, "I will need candles."

"I got those!" Katherine said enthusiastic as she went to her truck to get the candles.

"Great I'm traveling with an evil, selfish, vampire girl scout." Bonnie complained.

"Always prepared!" Katherine said as she threw down a red blanket and started to place candles in a circle motion on the blanket.

Bonnie stared down at Katherine not believing she was practically picnicking with the same evil vampire who caused her best friend so much pain.

Stefan opened the car door for Rebekah.

"Why thank you Stefan and they say chivalry is dead." Rebekah said.

"Well, technically I am." Stefan smiling a charming smile as he took her hand within his and said,

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

"Will you two tone it down? I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, please Klaus, you love it. Isn't this what you wanted? The three of us on the road with me reunited with your sister so we could be a happy dysfunctional vampire family." Stefan said.

"I did want this. That doesn't mean every second has to be nauseating. The necklace should be close." Klaus said as he looked at his phone.

Stefan looked ahead and thought he was hallucinating when he saw Katherine and Bonnie sitting on a blanket surrounded by candles holding hands.

"What the?" Stefan asked.

"What is she doing here?" Rebekah asked outraged.

"Being a pain in my side, as always." Klaus said.

"Be ready. You remember Katherine dear sister; she'll do anything to survive."

"Oh, I remember!" Rebekah said with eyes filled with venom.

"Be careful of the witch she is a spirited one."

The wind blew harshly, the strong wind struck all around surrounding them.

"We must stop her!" Klaus yelled.

They sped to Bonnie.

While Bonnie was in the middle of chanting an incantation in Latin her eyes fluttered rapidly.

Then suddenly she was pulled out of her trance and knocked onto her feet. She saw Klaus, Stefan, and some girl there with their fangs out and their eyes all veiny ready to attack. Klaus' eyes were different then Stefan's and the girl's. His eyes were a glow in the dark yellow. His fangs were bigger and more apparent.

Bonnie raised her arms causing the wind to get fuller and harsher. The thunder roared.

"Cute trick." Klaus said.

"Now hand me over the necklace!"

"Over my dead body!" Bonnie yelled.

"That can be arranged!" Klaus yelled seething.

Bonnie continued to chant.

Klaus moved closer and fell backwards.

Then he howled at the moon as he got up off of the ground.

She focused her eyes tensely on him filled with such anger and concentrated passion. She used all of that energy to create a force field between her and Klaus. He used all of his power and strength to battle through the invisible force field. The energy between them was like the energy between two magnets as you try to force them apart.

Meanwhile, Katherine growled at Stefan and Rebekah and Rebekah did the same in kind. Stefan stood in front of Rebekah and said, "Katherine, get out of here!"

"Oh, wow, look at you Stefan. It wasn't that long ago when you were telling me how nothing would keep you from Elena. You moved on fast." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Get out of our way! I want my necklace back!" Rebekah snarled.

"I don't think so, pretty soon we'll contact the original witch and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, there's plenty!" Rebekah yelled.

Rebekah was ready to pounce on Katherine when Stefan stood between them.

"Just stay out of our way. All we want is the necklace." Stefan said.

Katherine laughed, "Really we? You are one of them now?"

"I'm not going to warn you again! Katherine!" Stefan growled.

Katherine hissed. They attacked each other.

After what felt like forever trying to push his way through, Klaus finally penetrated Bonnie's force field. Bonnie did not show any sign of weakness or fear. She continued to chant. She held the necklace in her hand.

"Oh, Original Witch tell me how to kill Klaus."

Lightning struck right above Bonnie. Then the necklace began to glow. It burned Bonnie's hand taking her by surprise. She dropped the necklace. Rebekah saw this and immediately sped to it and caught it in her hand grasping it triumphantly.

Bonnie raised her hand trying to aneurism her.

"Sorry, sweet heart that won't work on her. Bonnie, meet my little sister Rebekah."

Rebekah took her necklace and put it on her neck.

"We got what we came for. Let's go Nikoklaus." Rebekah said.

Then Bonnie persisted raising her hands pulling power trying to at least weaken Rebekah.

Bonnie tried levitating the necklace towards her, causing it to pierce Rebekah's neck. Her neck immediately healed. Then Klaus sped in front of her. Then he put his hand in his brown rustic leather jacket.

"I have this stored for such occasions."

He took out a silver bracelet with ancient symbols on it. Bonnie ran away putting a circle of blazing fire around her. Klaus walked through the fire with ease. She put up her invisible force field again. This time Klaus walked through it, the bracelet seemed to suck up its energy.

She then caused lightning to strike him down.

"Fiesty!" Klaus said intrigued.

He grabbed her wrist as she struggled and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. She felt all of her magical energy flow through her body and travel to her wrist. She felt it suck her energy to the bracelet. The winds, the thundering's, lightening's, and fire ceased.

Bonnie tried with all of her might to pull it off; it was like it was attached to her.

Klaus smiled and said, "It comes in handy."

Bonnie proceeded to slap Klaus, he caught her hand in the midst of the motion.

Fury burned in her eyes, scorching.

"Very feisty, my dear. Give it up. I took away your power." Klaus said smoothly in matter of fact manner.

"I'll never give up! You'll have to…"

He knocked her out.

"Pitty." Klaus said.

Stefan and Katherine were still in the middle of a fierce battle. Katherine had Stefan pinned down. Rebekah then grabbed her with one swift move and threw her straight across the parking lot landing her body against a car, crashing into it, passing out.

"Come on darling. It is time to go."

She gave her hand to him helping him up.

"My hero." Stefan said to Rebekah.

Klaus gently laid Bonnie on top of the trunk of the car. He caressed her cheek and moved her dark wild curls from her face and said, "She's so peaceful. If only she could stay this way forever. Of course."

He moved her hair away from her neck ejecting his fangs he held her neck close to his teeth.

Then Stefan said, "Wait, we can use her."

"Believe me. I have worked with plenty of witches in the past. I know the type likely to join me. She is not the type."

"She might surprise you." Stefan said.

"She has done nothing but try to destroy me."

"Sure, she swore up and down that she was against vampires but she worked with Damon and me on a regular basis."

"Again, to try to kill me."

Stefan walked besides Klaus and said slickly, "Look at her, her beauty, her purity. You are right she is the least likely witch out there to join you. It is her mission to kill you. It would be extremely difficult to turn her."

"It would be a challenge." Klaus said caressing her neck with his thumb still looking at it thirstily.

Stefan continued, "I know how much you love a challenge. You thrive in a challenge. Remember the nuns? I betted that you could not get them to come to you without compulsion but you proved me wrong. Bonnie Bennett is a self-righteous witch with a moral compass so due north she gives me a head ache. If you turn her, you could turn anyone. She is an extremely powerful witch with a strong line of witch ancestors. If you could get her on your side the world could be yours."

"Truly? You think I could turn her." Klaus said looking touched at his friend's faith in him.

"If anyone has a chance it would be you." Stefan said.

Klaus' eyes brightened giddily and he slapped Stefan on the back and chuckled, "Challenge accepted my friend!"

**A/N: And there it is. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie woke up in a jolt. She found herself in the back seat of the car. She felt a warm big large hand on her cheek caressing it. She blushed at the movement remembering what they said about guys hands. She turned her head to realize she was lying on jeans, she realized she was lying on someone's lap. Then as she turned her head she realized she was laying Klaus' lap. She was lying on Klaus' lap! Then she sat up quickly shoving her off of him scooting herself as far away from him that was possible in this cramped up back seat.

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, good you're up. I was getting worried." Klaus said with his devilish half smile.

"What am I doing here?" Bonnie demanded.

Then the blonde girl who she had fought with earlier sat in the front seat said, "I thought Bennet witches were supposed to be smart? We kidnapped you, duh!"

She looked at her one hand was absent mindedly twirling her hair and the other hand was on Stefan's leg, who was driving.

Then Stefan with an amused grin said, "Hi Bonnie. Nice nap?"

Then Klaus said, "If I were you, I'd just accept that you are going on a little road trip with us."

"Like hell!" Bonnie said about ready to aneurism him and everyone in the car and then she remembered everything that had happened and saw the bracelet on her wrist, the bracelet that took away her powers.

Then Klaus said, "You're powers are gone my dear, we've won, you lost, admit defeat."

"Never!" Bonnie said fiercely.

Then she pushed him and slapped him and said, "I'm more than just my powers."

Klaus merely laughed as he grabbed her hand firmly with in his and said, "I am an Original Vampire Sweet heart you don't stand a chance."

His grasp was so strong and heavy on her hand she couldn't even struggle. She knew he was right. Without her powers she was just a mere human.

She said,"Fine, you're right. "

Then he let go of her arm. As soon as he did she went straight for the door. If she couldn't fight him she could at least run. Sure it was wasn't the safest to jump outside of a moving car but her choices were limited.

Then Klaus said, "Go ahead jump out see if you make it out without killing yourself."

"I'd rather risk it, than be with you." Bonnie said her hand on the handle, getting ready to just jump out.

"By all means go ahead, I myself would like to see how you would be as a vampire."

Then Klaus took her arm with both of his hands smelled her wrist.

"Oh, I smell vampire blood in your system."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. Then she remembered Katherine had given her, her blood to heal her. That was within 48 hours, she still had her blood in her system.

She let go of the handle and laid her back against the leather seat and said, "Oh, Crap."

"Good girl, so you'll behave for at least 24 hours. And who knows if you're good I will remove that bracelet."

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked.

Then she looked at him letting her mind think about his possible motives, "Of course, you need my magic. You think that if you can control when I use my magic you can control me. It is not going to work."

"We shall see." Klaus said sure of himself.

Jeremy was lying on his bed trying his hardest not to think about Anna but failing miserably because there her ghost was lying next to him on his bed.

"I thought you were supposed to let me go." Anna said her black curly air falling against her pale porcelain cheek as she lied sideways next to him talking to him like they did when they were together.

"I'm trying." Jeremy said.

"Well, maybe you're trying too hard. If you're trying not to think of me, you're still thinking of me. You need to stop thinking of me without thinking about thinking of me." Anna said the words coming out a little complicated.

Jeremy looked at her for a moment as she looked exasperated and just laughed.

"Oh, OK, no problem, I'll be right on that." Anna couldn't help but laugh either.

He loved the way she looked when she laughed her nose sequenced and her eyes filled with joyful laughing lines. Her smiles, her laughs, were contagious. He remembered all of the times they laughed together, they joked together. He was filled of all of the memories of her and he wondered why he was having a hard time not thinking about her.

He knew he had to stop thinking of her. If he thought about her, their connection would still be strong and he would still see her ghost. He had broken their connection before when he finally decided to tell Bonnie that he could see his ex-girlfriend's ghosts. Of course Bonnie wasn't happy about it but stood silent and told him she needed time so he gave her time. In the meantime he had to wait and he had to severe his connection from Anna but he just couldn't it was so hard and when she was with him things had felt so easy.

Then suddenly he heard an annoying voice ask, "Who are you staring at?"

It was Damon with his self-assured smirk.

Jeremy jolted up like Damon caught him in an awkward position with a girl, then he reminded himself Anna was a ghost no one could see her.

"No one."

Then Damon's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh really so Anna isn't on your bed? That's good. The little witch would be pissed."

Jeremy shot him a blank stare and asked, "How did you know?"

"Oh so she_ is_ here? Hey Anna!" Damon waved at Jeremy's empty bed.

Then he continued, "So Jer, you got to give me the deets. What is she wearing? Is it that sexy black dress she wore at the Founders party or…"

"Dude you are not flirting with a ghost."

"Better me, then you pal, better me then you. Your girlfriend has a nasty temper."

Jeremy did not like how Damon of all people was making him feel guilty.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Well, I thought that you would like to help me rescue your girlfriend."

Bonnie hated this confinement, she knew she had to bide her time for twenty four hours until the vampires blood would pass through her system and she wouldn't be at risk to losing her power for good and turn into a vampire. Bonnie stared at the window looking at the bright day, too bad all of these vamps had rings.

They finally stopped and Bonnie was surprised at their destination.

"A mall? What are we doing at a mall?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"What else?" Stefan asked, "We're going shopping."

She never thought she would hear Stefan, let alone Ripper Stefan, get excited about shopping.

"Yep, there is no way I am reuniting with my mother wearing clothes I compelled from some stranger." Rebekah said.

"Oh how sweet, well, have fun shopping." Bonnie said folding her arms.

Then Klaus said, "As much as I would love to have some alone time with you in the back seat of the car without these two around." Bonnie looked at him utterly disgusted. "You will be accompanying my sister."

Then Stefan said, "Shopping, it's how girls bond."

Bonnie looked at them like they were mad. She knew he had gone all crazy and Ripper but he still knew that she had two girl best friends.

"You actually expect me to bond with you?" Bonnie asked Rebekah.

"Of course." Rebekah said.

"I'm you're prisoner." Bonnie protested.

"The miracles shopping do. When I first met Lexi we tried to kill each other, but then we went shopping and totally bonded." Rebekah said fondly.

Bonnie looked at her unbelieving. She never met Lexi herself but she heard about her from Elena that Lexi was one of the good ones. She supposed she wasn't as good as Elena thought.

Bonnie conceded she didn't have much of a choice. She had to bide her time until she had vampire blood out of her system. Then she would figure out her escape.

Rebekah scampered through the clothing store looking through the different clothes, a girl on a mission.

She looked at bunch of low cut sleeveless blouses appalled.

"Are we in the wrong section? I'm looking for a shirt to wear to see my mother, not lingerie."

"We're in the right section, fashion just changed since your day."

"Obviously, people gave me dirty looks for wearing trousures."

"And you still wore them?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't really care what people think but it's the principle." Rebekah said.

Bonnie laughed to herself, Rebekah reminded her of Caroline.

"So wearing nothing these days is called fashionable?" Rebekah asked.

"It depends on who you talk to, I guess. I mean according to Caroline the less cover up, the better, the more exposed skin the more likely you'll get the guys to stare." Bonnie said.

"What about according to you?" Rebekah asked.

"I like what's comfortable and cute." Bonnie said as she found cute green tank top and then she found a beige see through shirt with small roses stitched on it.

"Like this, so cute." Bonnie said.

"Hmmmmmm. So what you are saying is that these days everyone has their own style." Rebekah said musing to herself.

"Yeah, basically, I guess everyone's own style choice is an extension of their personality." Bonnie said.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Rebekah mused to herself as she picked out the shortest shorts and te most revealing tank top. Bonnie laughed.

Damon looked to the back seat at Jeremy and whined, "Are we there yet?"

Jeremy sighed and looked at Anna and she said, "It is right around the corner."

"Right around the corner." Jeremy repeated.

Then Katherine said as she was on the wheel, "How do we know she's telling the truth, the little ghost vamp probably is still holding a grudge against me."

"Why would she agree to this?Why would I do this? Bonnie needs us." Jeremy said.

"Oh, yeah, because if I were a ghost and could haunt my boyfriend I would try to save his current girlfriend, sure." Katherine said.

Then Jeremy said, "Not everyone is as selfish as you."

"This is the only plan we got. So step on it." Damon said.

Katherine rolled her eyes and then she turned into the spot that Anna told them was there. It was at an Indian burial ground. They looked around and Damon and Katherine smelled around and Katherine said displeased, "Where are they?"

Then Jeremy said, "Maybe we missed them."

"No, this place hasn't been touched in years." Damon said.

Then Jermey turns to Anna and said, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Anna nodded and said, "The original witch is bound to this place. If Klaus wants to speak with her using the necklace this is the place to do it."

"How do you know?"

"She told me. " Anna said.

Then Damon said, "I don't get it Judgey should be here."

Then Katherine said, "Maybe they got preoccupied."

Katherine gave Damon a mischievous suggestive look.

Damon ignored it and then asked,

"This is part of his diabolical plan what would he possibly be doing that's more important?"

Klaus looked at the flyer in his hand and said, "Eh, Dracula the Ballet. Really sister?"

Rebekah got on her tip toes and said overdramatically, "Pleeeeeease. I want to go. I was ready to perform in it before you staked me. Now they are performing decades later. It's like destiny!"

Bonnie shook her head at the sight of Rebekah begging to dance in the ballet. It was kind of weird, that Klaus the master of all of these grand plans to get hybrids was acting like any brother who couldn't say no to his little sisters puppy dog eyes would. It was weird for her to see the puppy dog eyes come from this original vampire.

"Fine, Bonnie will probably need a dress for the occasion." Klaus said.

"Covered! What? I knew you'd cave! You always do!" Rebekah said enthusiastically as she hugged him.

Then Klaus looked at Bonnie intrigued and asked, "You were fine with getting a fancy dress and going to a ballet with us."

"Well, I really don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Not, really no, but I'm surprised you're not fighting it, despite the obvious fact."

"It's a waste of energy." Bonnie said giving Klaus a deadly glare. She didn't like the triumphant smirk on his face that was a result of her almost being subdued but she knew she had to bide her time and play nice until she was ready to make her escape. She had to be smart because she really didn't want to die if had to she was prepared to so she wouldn't help Klaus hurt people.

As they arrived she tried to ignore Rebekah compelling the director to allow her to take the place of the second lead dancer's place. She would have taken the leads place but she didn't arrive until the second act and Rebekah wasn't really a patient vampire. She was a vampire who enjoyed the instant gratification and spotlight that was provided. Bonnie wondered how in the world Rebekah was going to pull this off.

Stefan was lingering in the back stage with Rebekah wishing her luck. For a moment she actually thought they looked cute. The way he held her hand and kissed it good bye looked really sweet. She actually did start to like Rebekah, she had fun sweet spunk about her that was kind of likable but she knew she had to shake that thought off. Rebekah was an original vampire who was helping Klaus. And Stefan now was the ripper, he was in the full on evil vampire mode who broke her best friends heart and seeing this would kill her.

As the crowd gathered they were ready to take their seats and Klaus bowed his hand properly signaling for her to take it. She tried brushing it off but he got that dangerous look in his eye and they were in a public place so she took it and he led her to her seat.

Bonnie took a deep breath having to sit next to Klaus.

Then Stefan took a seat next to Klaus.

"Oh Stefan good of you to join us, I thought you were going to hop on stage put on tights the way you were lingering back stage." Klaus joked.

"Oh, I never would hear the end of it if I didn't sit my butt down here and admire at her brilliance."

Bonnie then asked, "How exactly is she going to do that?"

Klaus smirked at Bonnie and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Even if she's an excellent dancer she can't just compel her way into knowing all of the steps."

"Of course not, but she was a dancer in the ballet company that performed Dracula before …"

"You staked her?" Bonnie finished his sentence accusingly.

"Yes, well, I had to, to keep her safe. And making this happen is more than just giving my little sister whatever she wants, although I usually do, it's about giving her whatever I can that she missed because I had made her sleep for a bit." Klaus said sincerely Bonnie was surprised in his weird sick way Klaus was actually trying to make up for lost time to his little sister it was strangely endearing.

Bonnie had to ignore that. She had to ignore the decent and kind of fun time she had shopping with Rebekah. She couldn't think about her time spending with these evil vampires. She had to not see any good in them, they weren't good. Bonnie had to let her mind just escape from all of these worries about how she was going to escape and about what evil plans Klaus may have. She needed to escape just for a little while her worry about seeing any small smidge of decentness in these evil vampires. So she let herself just escape in the beauty of the dancing and watched every flowing movement of all of the blonde girls with white tu tus dance. She actually tried to find Rebekah among the girls but she could not find her.

Then Klaus whispered in her ear sending shock of electricity that freaked her out, "Oh my sister would not be in a sworm of minions who blend in with each other. She likes to stand out."

Then she showed up on cue instead of keeping her natural blonde and blending in with the other faceless blondes she came storming in with flaming red hair. She moved expertly in a dance with Dracula which was stunning. The push and pull was almost hypnotic. As she 'play fought' Dracula Bonnie saw her almost hiss in protest. Then as the dance went on the seduction part of the dance Dracula put his hands all over Rebekah's body. Stefan squirmed and said, "What a little perve Dracula is! Does he have to touch her like that?"

Bonnie hushed him and said, "Shhhhh its part of the dance."

"Part of the dance my ass. Look at him! His hands are all over her! That's not very professional buddy!" Stefan practically yelled. Other audience members turned around to ask him to be quiet and he compelled them and said, "Turn around and enjoy the show."

As Rebekah was dancing it looked like she was looking right back at the audience proud smiling naughtily and then preceded to touch Dracula and have him touch her further. She grabbed his hand and had him touch her waste and then her butt. Stefan's eyes were bugging out of his head.

Then Stefan said, "She's doing that on purpose!"

"Well, duh!" Klaus said. Then Klaus continued, "My friend she obviously is trying to make you jealous. Now calm down this is her moment don't ruin it for her with your impetuousness."

"My impetuousness? Really?"

"Oh don't forget about the bootlegger I was trying to do business with." Klaus said.

"Oh, how can I forget the way he was eying Rebekah." Stefan said grimacing at the memory.

Bonnie had enough of this and said, "Shhhh guys you are ruining the moment, the seduction part is almost over."

That shut both of them up and Klaus looked at Bonnie shocked as she was trying to pay attention to the ballet about a vampire seducing an innocent girl. The irony did not pass him by. As he admired her as she was taken in by the epic vampire seduction.

Rebekah showed some last resistance in her spins and twirls trying to get away from Dracula. Then Dracula grabbed her with one last spin the seduction fully complete as he performed the last move of climbing on top of her looking like he was ravishing her. Stefan immediately stood up and yelled, "Alright, Dracula is dead I wonder how he can manage to dance the rest of it with no head!"

Klaus pulled on Stefan's hand forcing him to sit down.

"Stefan. What did I say about ruining this for my sister?"

Bonnie was worried by the dark look in Stefan's eye. She hoped that Klaus could talk some sense into him and then couldn't believe how ridiculous that sounded. She was actually looking for Klaus to reason with Stefan.

Then Stefan said, "Oh, look at him and his smug face. Are you telling me you don't want to kill him?"

Bonnie was about to do something to stop him she didn't know what but she had to do something she was about to say something when Klaus turned his face to Stefan looking Stefan straight in the eyes and said, "Sit down and shut up and no killing for the rest of the show."

Stefan sat down shut up.

Bonnie was relieved but still a little freaked that Klaus was the one who averted the disaster. It felt odd that he seemed more like a scolding parent telling the kid to behave in the theatre. It also felt weird that she actually was enjoying herself watching an original vampire pretend to be an innocent village girl and all of the innocent ballet dancers pretend to be evil vampires and she actually liked it. She just had to remind herself that it wasn't like she was losing her morals or anything and cheering evil vampires on. She merely fell in love with the graceful elegant dancing. She always enjoyed dancing and appreciated it as an art. She was in dance classes since she was a little girl with Caroline and Elena. She remembered their dance class went to a ballet for a field trip in the fourth grade and she had fallen in love with ballet ever since. She wasn't as good and an expert at dancing and pretty much everything like Caroline. For Caroline she thrived at the competition of it all and the absolute perfection that dancing required. Bonnie merely fell for the elegance of it all and being able to express yourself and let go of your emotions in the form of dancing. It almost felt freeing and liberating when she danced.

Bonnie allowed herself to just escape and enjoy the ballet. The next act Rebekah wasn't even in since it focused more on the village part and celebrating some girl's birthday and then her getting engaged. The girl seemed so popular all of the guys were falling over her. This part she found kind of boring, she got it the girl was great and everyone loved her. Then at the end Dracula's minion captured the engaged village girl.

The next part Rebekah was in it now wearing white instead of the village girl outfit as she was previously. She now was fully Dracula's wife wearing the white wedding dress that flowed making her look like a ghost. Her red hair was down now. The engage peasant girl arrived and Rebekah then chased her and fought along Dracula's side.

Then the engaged brunette's fiancé, father, and priest came to rescue her. They battled with Dracula and his minions. Then as they battled they open the curtains and killed Dracula. He then exploded in a dramatic firework like explosion.

Then Klaus yelled outrage, "Wait that's how they kill the big bad legendary Dracula by opening the curtains! Really?"

Bonnie thought it was kind of ridiculous herself as well, but it was a three act ballet the story wasn't going to be too complicated. It was mostly about the dancing. That is what she told herself when she felt bad for Rebekah's character. As she thought about it she wondered why no one was upset about the first girl leaving. She wondered if anyone in the village cared. She was kind of upset that the one who got rescued was the engaged girl, the girl everyone in the town loved. So in the end Dracula gets defeated by curtains, the engaged girl gets rescued, and everyone forgot about the simple village girl. Bonnie huffed slightly dissatisfied.

Then Klaus turned to her as they applauded at the curtain call and they got enthusiastic for Rebekah and the whole performance hall got extremely loud.

Then Klaus looked over at Bonnie and asked, "You're displeased as well?"

"No." Bonnie objected. "Rebekah danced beautifully."

"So you liked that blasphemous of an ending."

"It could have been better. But it's a ballet, it's not about the story and the ending, it's about the dancing."

Klaus looked at her carefully and mused, "It really got to you didn't it?"

"What?"

"The story. The hypocrisy of it all." Klaus said.

Bonnie couldn't give him the satisfaction that he was right that it got to her. That would make her look weak and petty.

"Of course not, the good guys won and the vampire player dies. All is right in the world." Bonnie tried to say with as much righteous indication as she could utter.

"What about Bekah's character? That doesn't bother you at all that no one came to rescue her."

Bonnie couldn't let him win on this so she said, "Maybe it's what she wanted. Maybe she was tired of her simple town and everyone ignoring her and wanted something more."

That made him extremely pleased.

"Maybe, you're right."

Bonnie just realized what she just said. She realized how that sounded that was worse. She didn't want to validate his hypocrisy comment but that just did it, it did more than that. It also could make him think that she saw herself as Rebekah's character and what did that say about her? That she actually wanted to be kidnapped by vampires and join them. No, that wasn't her.

Then she shrugged, "It's just a ballet, no need to look into it."

"Of course." Klaus said the smirk seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

Bonnie realized that Stefan was gone and she asked, "Where's Stefan?

"Congratulating my sister, I'm sure." Klaus said.

They started to leave and headed back stage. There was people everywhere, making Klaus hold her hand guiding her through the crowd. She decided to not to object to try to get the night over with.

Half way there they saw Rebekah and Stefan. Stefan had one arm around Rebekah and the other was carrying a Champaign bottle.

Then Klaus looked at the bottle smelling it and asked in amusement, "Oh, Stefan is that Dracula's blood?"

"Oh, yes, well the dance is over, compulsion is broken."

Rebekah smiled, "My love was jealous so he cut off his head."

Then suddenly they heard a loud screaming.

Stefan said, "We better get going."

Bonnie let go of Klaus' hand. Bonnie's eyes went wide her feet stood still to the floor. She didn't know what to do. Could she have saved this innocent man? If she had just paid attention to Stefan and not talk to Klaus about the ballet… man that sounded so wrong. What was she doing just hanging out and going to a ballet with these monsters who killed and thought nothing of it. She said to herself she was just biding her time until the vampire blood ran through her system and she realized that it did. If she were to escape now would be the time.

She was about to run.

Then Klaus took her hand with in his and whispered callously in her ear, "Don't even think about it, love. There are plenty more potential victims here, now come along with us, unless you want more people killed."

Bonnie conceded knowing she couldn't be the reason why more people died. She went along waiting for the perfect time to find her escape.

**A/N: Thanks for all of those who alerted and reviewed. So I saw Dracula the Ballet and I thought that Rebekah would make the perfect ballerina and I just had to put that in here**. **For purposes of this fic this ballet has been around since the 20's. One of the many reasons I can't get behind Klaroline is that Rebekah and Caroline remind me so much of each other. So yea, that's just gross to me, IMO, I respect others opinions though. So I had to put that in here as well. OK, guys I hope you liked it and please review! Let me know if you like it or not. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since my last update. Thaks for all of those who alert, reviewed, and favorited. Plaese review and let me know what you think.**

Bonnie danced elegantly through the dark misty woods. She heard the soft tones of the music flow all around guiding her graceful steps through the enchanted woods. She began to twirl and twirl, as the mist was getting thicker, the music was getting ominous, the twirling wouldn't stop, it became violent and fear overtook her. Everything blurred together. Then she stopped by falling into Klaus' strong bold arms. His smooth hands held on her upper arms from behind. She looked up at him feeling her heart race miles per minute. He then moved his hands delicately and slowly down her arms to her waste. Bonnie sunk in to his seductive embrace. He leaned in. His cold breath barely touched her neck. His lips got closer and closer to her neck, when her eyes went wide with realization. She pushed him off of her, still in an overdramatic dancing mode. She did some high kicks trying to get away. He caught her leg pulling her against him. They had a push and pull dance with a mixture of struggling and acceptance. Then he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, she struggled to get away until she looked deep within his blue eyes, her eyes locking with his. He caressed her face and she clung to his touch. She was mesmerized by him there was some kinetic energy pulling her towards him. He spun her as she leaned so close in his embrace. Then he pushed her on the ground and climbed on top of her and then he...

"Are we there yet?" Rebekah yelled.

Bonnie woke up, suddenly completely freaked about her dream.

"No, sweetheart, go back to sleep." Stefan said to a waking Rebekah in passenger seat.

As Bonnie got up she realized she was lying on Klaus' lap, again.

"That goes for you too, love." Klaus said as he motioned for her to lie back down on his lap.

She shot up scooting herself at the other end of the car putting as much distance between them as possible, disgusted.

"No, thanks." Bonnie said as she peeled her eyes away from him looking directly out of the window.

Klaus chuckled loudly.

"Sweet dreams, love?"

Bonnie turned to Klaus giving him a lethal deathly glare.

"You! You went into my dreams!"

"Naturally." Klaus said.

"Uh! You disgust me!" Bonnie yelled.

"What ever you say love." Klaus said with a smirking grin and an arrogant twinkle in his eye.

Bonnie could not let herself respond to him anymore it only encouraged him.

Jeremy sat there leaning against the large boulder gazing at his dead girlfriend while waiting for his present girlfriend to arrive. He sometimes couldn't believe how weird his life got.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Anna asked.

"Just waiting for my girlfriend, with my dead girlfriend and two vampires who I hate." Jeremy said.

"Love you too Jer." Damon said.

"She should be here soon." Anna said sympathetically.

"How do you know we're not just wasting our time here?" Jeremy asked a bit defeated.

"Because I can feel the necklace's energy. Its energy is connected to the dead undead." Anna said.

"The dead undead?" Jeremy asked.

"The dead undead ha say that ten times fast I dare you!" Damon said.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes at Damon.

Anna gave off a small laugh and said, "Dead vampires are connected to the necklace because the Original Witch is where we are."

"Oh." Jeremy said to himself not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Where is that exactly?" Jeremy asked.

"A different plane of existence." Anna explained.

"Really? I had no idea." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Stop it." She said as she affectionately pushed him on the shoulder.

Her eyes grew wide as her hand didn't go through his shoulder. Her hand touched his shoulder.

Both of their eyes were glued on her hand that was on his shoulder.

"Can you ...?" Anna started to ask.

"I can feel it." Jeremy said as he grabbed her hand and connected her hand with in his.

"I can feel you." Jeremy said excited.

Then Damon stared at Jeremy and asked, "What are you doing?"

Jeremy turned to Damon like he was being pulled out of his own little Anna filled bubble.

"Oh my, Jeremy, are you holding Anna's hand?" Damon asked.

"What?" Jeremy asked and then he let go of her hand.

"No. Of course not." Jeremy said guiltily.

Damon smirked not believing him and then curiously asked, "How?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I don't know."

Bonnie stared out the window dumbly trying her best to focus on whatever she could to make sure she didn't fall asleep, even sleeping was dangerous with Klaus around.

She had to escape, she knew she had to. She didn't want to die. If she had to, she would. If she had to die to defeat him she would but right now that didn't seem like an option. They wouldn't let her die. They needed her. She had to come up with some kind of escape plan and quick she couldn't stay much longer with these killers.

Then they realized they stopped. Then she asked, "Why did you stop?"

"Food break. I'm not totally unaware that you are human and need to replenish to keep up your strength."

"And what about you guys?" Bonnie asked heavily on guard.

"Yes, we need to replenish as well." Klaus said with that devilish grin.

"No! I refuse." Bonnie said fierce.

"Oh come on Bonnie I know your hungry. I could hear your stomach growl." Klaus pointed out.

Bonnie put her hand over her stomach embarrassed that was the truth her stomach was growling earlier.

"I'd rather starve then accompany killers while they mame their victims, while I simply eat. I will not sit idly by while you monsters kill." Bonnie said fiercely.

"Fine we won't kill." Klaus said.

Then Rebekah complained, "I did not agree to that."

"Too bad sister." Klaus said authoritative.

Rebekah pouted.

"Fine, we won't kill. We'll just compel and drink." Stefan said smoothly.

"No! People will still be getting hurt. Besides ripper Stefan couldn't control himself." Bonnie said.

"My sister was always able to make sure Stefan kept in control. She really abhors messy eaters. She thinks its rude." Klaus said entertained.

Bonnie still gave him her disgusted disapproving look.

"The lesser of two evils my dear. Either you come with us and eat and don't disrupt our feedings

or we mame and kill the whole bar and grill." Klaus said as he put his arm around her.

Bonnie glared at Klaus and said, "Fine, but you're buying."

"Of course, I am a gentleman." Klaus said bowing.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.


End file.
